Terry Bogard and the Quest to Fight Geese Howard
by Talos Angel
Summary: Terry Bogard gets a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to strike at Geese Howard without winning the KoF tournament, but in doing so, risks revealing his most well-guarded secret. Will Terry win? Will the world figure out his secret? Read to find out!


TERRY BOGARD AND THE QUEST TO FIGHT GEESE HOWARD

-Terry Bogard stared his half-naked Brazilian opponent straight in the eye; "So you only use your feet to attack, eh Richard?" The shirtless man nodded, "It's my style, I like to swing from floors and ceilings like a mighty primate, like this! Richard Meyer suddenly turned upside down, and began to kick ferociously, knocking Terry Bogard to the ground. "OOF!" Terry coughed as he landed on the ground, then got up smirking, "That IS a pretty cool style, but it has one weakness!" "What would that be?" Richard Meyer asked, curious and eager to improve his style. "POWER WAVE!" A yellow fire wave came out of Terry Bogard's hand, and knocked Richard Meyer down a few meters away. "Nice trick, Terry, but I can go in the ceiling, too!" Richard jumped up, and grabbed the ceiling of the PaoPao Cafe, which put him well out of the way of a power wave attack.

"I can counter that, too!" Terry shouted as he pulled off a devastating crack shoot.

-Richard Meyer fell down to the ground, rubbing his aching head. "I guess you win again, Terry!" Richard laughed. "You put up a good fight, man," Terry Bogard assured him, "If you had kicked a little higher, I would've been done for!" Suddenly, Terry Bogard's phone rang with most urgency, so he answered it.

-"Mr. Bogard," a gravely old voice from the other end called, "This is Geese Howard." Terry squinted, "What do you want?" He asked, suspicious of Geese's motives. "I want you to come down to my office," Geese requested, "I wish to fight you man to man!" "OK, sweet," Terry Bogard replied as he turned his phone off, "This could be my chance to get rid of Geese without fighting the rest of the opponents!" "Sounds kinda suspicious," Richard Meyer pointed out, "What if it's a trap?" "Don't worry," Terry assured his friend, "I'll bring along Andy and Joe, just in case." "Good luck!" Richard shouted as Terry Bogard left the building.

-After Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, and Joe Higashi talked about the situation, they agreed that although this seemed quite fishy, it was a good opportunity to attack Geese Howard. They rushed into Geesecorp headquarters, but were immediately attacked by Raiden and Billy Kane! "Hey hey hey," Billy Kane cooed, "Look who came into the wrong building!" "I'll dance on your grapes," Raiden sneered, "for I AM RAIDEN!" "I'm here to fight Geese Howard, man to man," Terry defiantly exclaimed, "Now get out of the way!" "NO we will not," Billy Kane laughed, "Let's get them, Raiden!" Joe and Andy rushed to fight Billy and Raiden, and almost immediately the fight got so intense that Terry felt an uncomfortable sticky feeling in his clothes. "Go fight Geese without us, bro," Andy exclaimed, "we can deal with these bozos by ourselves!" Terry nodded, and moved on.

-After a brief elevator ride, Terry got to Geese's office room, and went inside. "Right on time, this is good." Geese Howard laughed as he turned to face Terry Bogard. "So are we gonna fight or what?" Terry asked impatiently. "Give me your best shot, boy!" Geese shouted as he got into his fighting position. Terry Bogard unleashed a fierce burning knuckle, knocking Geese to the floor, and making him cry. Terry felt bad for Geese, "Gee, I'm sorry." He exclaimed in a sensitive tone of voice as he approached Geese.

Suddenly, Geese got up, grabbed Terry Bogard, and pinned him to his desk!

-"Let me confess something," Geese mumbled in a low tone of voice, "I didn't really want to fight you; I want to f%&# you instead!" A cold sweat ran across Terry as Geese moved his whole body on top of Terry. "I already have a girlfriend, pal," Terry argued, "And I really don't want to lose my virginity to anyone else!" Geese giggled "She doesn't have to know, boy," as he took Terry's jacket off. When Geese tore Terry's undershirt off, however, he noticed something was not quite right.

"You wear a bra?"

-Terry Bogard blushed, "Is there a reason not to?" Geese grew worried at the sight of those large lumps that filled both cups perfectly, then a thought occurred to him. Geese yanked Terry's pants down, and gasped!

"You wear panties, too?"

-Terry Bogard blushed even more, "Is there a problem?" Geese Howard stared at the front of the pelvis; no lump! There is supposed to be a lump there, for obvious reasons, unless...

"You're a CHICK?"

-"Sure surprised you," Terry moaned as she tried to cover herself as best as possible, "Not even my own brother knows about this." Geese Howard's jaw flapped up and down, but no sound came out. "By the way, I do have a girlfriend already, so I kindly refuse your offer to violate me." Geese Howard's eyes welled up with tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Geese screamed, "My love interest was a girl all along!" Geese then jumped out the window of his office, and cried on his way to the ground.

"Wow," Terry thought to herself, "What a weird guy." Terry put on her clothes, and went to check up on Andy and Joe.

-Raiden and Billy Kane were knocked out cold, with Andy and Joe standing triumphantly beside them. "How did your fight with Geese go, bro?" Andy asked Terry, unaware of the irony in the question. "I...beat him," Terry nervously sighed, "It was a...neat fight to say the least." Joe and Andy laughed, "Good work! Father would be proud!" "Yeah," Terry giggled as the three of them left the building to go back to PaoPao Cafe. Terry Bogard was relieved that Her greatest secret was safe...OR WAS IT? Geese Howard watched painfully as the trio waltzed away merrily. "You'll pay for giving me an antiboner with your lies, girl." Geese grumbled as he brushed the concrete off of him.

THE END!

P.S: This isn't really anything special; it's just to let you all know that I AM still alive, but I feel bad about not uploading any new stories in a while. Gilfred's an ass, but don't worry; that's my problem, not yours.


End file.
